<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Before Midnight by withMoxie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062451">A Little Before Midnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/withMoxie/pseuds/withMoxie'>withMoxie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, One Shot, Post-Canon, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/withMoxie/pseuds/withMoxie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte &amp; Sidney’s first night as a married couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Before Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sprinkling of borrowed dialogue from ITV’s script is hereby acknowledged. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. &amp; Mrs. Sidney Parker arrived at No. 7 Bedford Place a little before midnight. Had they left their wedding celebration sooner, the hour would not be so late, but they were so enjoying the time with their friends and family.</p><p>“Do you require anything, sir?” Jenkins asked. Sidney turned to look at his bride, his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.</p><p>“Would it be too much trouble to take a bath?” Charlotte asked, hesitantly. The journey from Sanditon had been a rather bumpy one, not unlike their relationship itself.</p><p>“Of course not, ma’am, I’ll see that one is prepared immediately.” Jenkins left in search of the housekeeper.</p><p>Once the young couple was alone, Sidney drew his wife closer to him. She reached up for a quick kiss that he chose to deepen. As Charlotte pulled back a few minutes later, she smiled coyly, “Hold that thought, Mr. Parker. Let me go make myself beautiful for my husband.”</p><p>“You’re never not beautiful to me, Mrs. Parker.” He leaned toward her again, wanting to resume their kiss, but she started for the staircase instead. Sidney sighed, with an expression on his face that showed how adorable he thought she was as he watched her ascend the stairs.</p><p>Charlotte knew what the night had in store. Her mind had a vivid imagination, especially since a rather direct conversation with Lady Worcester about what to expect. And while she was certain Sidney would be gentle and considerate with her, her hands still trembled with nerves if she thought about it at length.</p><p>Taking a bath would relax her, but it would also help to curtail the anticipation. She loved the thought of her husband undressing her, yet she was sure the slow torture of it would be too much. Knowing Sidney, he was likely to tease her along the way. Even thinking of that possibility made her heart begin to race. Yes, a nice warm bath was just what she needed to steady herself.</p><p>Some time later there was a knock at her door. “Come in,” she said serenely. Instead of the maid who had prepared the bath, Sidney entered carrying a large pitcher of presumably hot water, a towel cushioning it on his hand.</p><p>“This is the last of the water, and I’ve instructed the servants that we are not to be disturbed for the remainder of the night.” He moved to set the pitcher down on a side table. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Mrs. Parker?” The tone of his voice made her tremble again.</p><p>“Soon enough I’ll need your help getting out of this tub,” Charlotte began, “but I worry you’ll get your clothing all wet if you do so.” The somewhat risqué comment slipped out before Charlotte realized it; her previous thoughts about the prospect of Sidney teasing her had resulted in her teasing him instead.</p><p>Sidney grinned in response, feeling no need to comment aloud. He had divested himself of his coat before coming upstairs, as was his custom, and she noticed he’d already taken off his boots and cravat as well. He therefore started unbuttoning his waistcoat. It was a simple enough action, but the way he was maintaining eye contact with her made it astonishingly intense.</p><p>Next he unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves. She smiled, swirling her hands around in the cooling water. “A penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Parker?” Sidney’s choice of phrase was a lovely reminder of one of their earliest conversations.</p><p>“I was just thinking how our positions have reversed. I’m the one in the water and you’re fully clothed.” She gave him a mischievous look, and blushed.</p><p>“I believe on that day you told me I was the last person you wished to see,” he paused briefly, then lowered his suspenders. “Does that hold true? Perhaps I should stop now before disrobing further.”</p><p>Such banter was one of the elements of their relationship Charlotte treasured most. It was an indication that he saw her as an equal and believed she could hold her own in any situation. “Now that I’ve made an honest man of you, Mr. Parker, I believe it is safe for you to proceed.”</p><p>Having been given her permission, he swiftly removed his shirt in one smooth motion. She’d seen his body before, down at the coves, but seeing it again knowing she could look as long as she wanted was a thrilling notion.</p><p>“Did you want the rest of the water?” he motioned to the pitcher. “I’d hate to think of you getting chilled in the bath if I can prevent it.”</p><p>“If I do, I suppose you’ll just have to warm me up after I get out.” Truth be told, Charlotte was feeling entirely warm and it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water.</p><p>“Never short of assumptions, Mrs. Parker.” Sidney had a positively devilish look on his face as he approached the tub. He crouched down next to her to get at eye level and began slowly stroking her hair. “I think I should make it a point to buy us a larger tub, so that I might join you in the future.”</p><p>Her eyes widened delightfully at the suggestion. Though she very much wanted to kiss her husband now, she would persuade him to kiss her instead. “And what if I’m not in the mood to be sociable, Mr. Parker?” His hand stilled and she saw him register her meaning in his eyes.</p><p>“I daresay such insufferable behavior would prompt a strong rebuke, Mrs. Parker.” He tried to adopt a stern tone, but his thumb moving to caress Charlotte’s cheek assured her he knew exactly what she was doing.</p><p>She feigned shyness, “So I’d be on the receiving end of one of your infamous tongue lashings, then?” That did it; Sidney could resist no longer and pulled his wife into the most passionate of kisses.</p><p>“Upon my word, Mrs. Parker,” he was breathless, and clearly finding it difficult to restrain his desire. “I insist you get out of this tub at once.” His determination to take charge was undeniably attractive in this moment.</p><p>With a nod, Charlotte took both Sidney’s hands and he helped her stand up. He wrapped a towel around her shoulders, then proceeded to scoop her up in his arms. She shivered slightly, though he expected it was not because she was cold. “Time for bed, Mrs. Parker,” he said with another lingering kiss.</p><p>As they paused for breath, she traced his bottom lip with her finger. “Well then, Sidney.”</p><p>“Well then, Charlotte,” and he carried her to their bed….</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>